


Terminus

by bellezza



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, broship, but you can read it that way if you wish, not really meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So take my life, and end this." </p><p>Sif knows the story is at an end. She only thought hers would end first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet written for tumblr.

_I will die a warrior’s death._

The sound of bone splintering, cracking, shattering echoes across the open ground.

Thor crumples. He does not even scream.

Sif cannot move, even as the mortal woman rushes forward, crying  _no, no_! The sound of it resonates in her ears, painful. It feels as if someone is holding Sif down and drawing a hook-sharp blade from her throat down to her navel, digging deep through sinewy muscle to pry apart the spaces between her ribs.

_Stories will be told of this day._

This cannot be, cannot be  _real_. Death in battle is ever a possibility, but never Thor, never for Asgard’s radiant golden prince. Now he is no god but a mortal man, not a man but a boy who once laughed with surprised delight when a small scrap of a girl gave him a bruised eye and a bloody nose. He lies on the pavement, broken. Her prince, her dearest friend, her brother-in-arms. Dying.

It was not meant to happen this way. When they left Asgard, she thought she was sacrificing everything - duty, honor, perhaps even her own life - to do what she knew was right. But she never conceived of this outcome.

_Live, and tell those stories yourself._

The only tale to tell of this day is of the son of Odin’s end.


End file.
